She's Worth It
by Blackxican Bish
Summary: i must admit, she's a hassle. but, she sure as hell worth it. -Rufus&Amora.
1. Taking Care of a Sick Amora

**Summary:** She was a lot of work, but she was sure as hell worth it.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Fairy Tail. I own Amora & Alee though.

* * *

"**Taking care of a sick Amora."**

I was standing in front of the café called Mira's. That's when I met her, I'm glad I did though. I must admit it, I was a horrid mess. Recently, Minerva and Orga had gotten together. Sting got with a girl named Alee. Hell, Rogue and Yukino even had each other. I had nobody, and the thought haunted me. Who's to say that being alone makes you strong? 'Cause that's a damn lie, being alone… Being alone slowly kills you. Proven factoid. That's why elderly women surround themselves with cats.

Her name was Amora Kisime. She had these eyes, they were rain-bowed. They were absolutely breathtaking. Her long iridescent hair curling in soft waves, they looked alive. She sighed and re-typed something over. Her light tanned complexion was flawless. She looked as if she stepped out of a magazine.

How did we meet? I 'accidently' bumped into her, her dropping her scalding hot coffee on me. But, it was worth the burns. She grabbed some napkins and began dabbing my white collared shirt. I sighed and took off the shirt. It was killing me, she smiled apologetically and left. Ever since that day, I've would wait for her inside the café.

She smiled at me and then introduced herself, "I'm Amora. What's your name?"

I gave her my hand, "My name's Rufus Lohr. It's nice to meet you."

She gave a sweet smile and her hand made her way towards my hair, "You have such amazing blonde hair. May I?"

I nodded and felt her fingers running through my hair, I hummed and closed my eyes. She gave a breathless laugh, giving my cheeks a pink hue. I opened my eyes to find her fascinated at my hair. I chuckled, causing her to blush a little.

"Here's my number, call me sometimes." She gave me a napkin with her lips printed on it. She left, hair blowing in the wind softly as she ran gracefully. My heart thumped inside my chest. It was ecstasy. I already knew it, I'm in love.

* * *

She didn't show up at the café, so I texted her. My thumbs quickly typing, my brain was off. She just texted me an address, where I found myself running to. My heart was jumping in joy, she trusted me enough to give me her address.

I found her house, and laughed quietly to myself. She had a sign in smooth gold cursive, "Beware Your Royal Bitchiness Lives Here; Warning, I Took Judo, Karate, and Aikido."

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the mahogany wood door. A groan was heard, and opened the door. She was still beautiful, even if she was sick. I quickly touched her forehead, and it was burning hot. "You should be resting!" I scolded. She was wearing a peach colored oversized t-shirt that barely covered her large bottom. Her stomach growled, and she sluggishly walked inside the kitchen.

"You should rest, Amora. I'll get you something to eat." She nodded. As, I was making her some chicken noodle soup; I heard whimpering. I ran a hand through my hair and took off my coat, she was standing in the doorway. She held a large teddy bear in her arms, whimpering softly. "What's wrong, 'Mora?"

She pointed to her stomach and walked over to the table. I got the chicken noodle soup and walked over to her. "How'd you get sick?"

"Queens love to dance in the rain. So, that's exactly what I did." Amora

I laughed quietly and placed the bowl in front of her. She looked over at me again and whimpered. "What's wrong? Are allergic?"

"Rufus-kun, feed me." She purred.

I coughed into my fist and dipped the spoon into the bowl. I blew the spoonful of soup and presented it in front of her, "Open up." She opened her pretty peachy full lips and ate the soup. She hummed and closed her eyes. She'll be the reason I will no longer be able to walk this earth again. It's confirmed, she'll be the death of me. I smiled softly, and continued feeding her.

"How long did you spend dancing in the rain?" I asked once the soup was gone.

"I spent about twenty songs in the rain." She hummed and snuggled into my chest. "Rufus-kun, let's go to sleep."

I carried her light weight to the room, "You're so small and you need to eat more."

She pouted, "Queens come in all shapes and sizes."

I chuckled at her response and opened her door. It was gold and white. Her bed was gold and had white pillows with golden words. She read them with a smile, "I once asked you if the Sun loved the other stars. You looked at me and shook your head. "He doesn't have time for such things." I nodded and looked back at the horizon."

"Why do you have that poem on your pillow?" I asked her. She had a death grip on my shirt, "Momma loved that poem."

"Is your mother..?"

"She belongs to the stars now. Let's sleep."

"How about your father?"

She pressed her face against my chest, "Never knew him."

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, and kissed her head. She smelled heavenly, like cinnamon and vanilla; an odd combination.

I fell asleep, happy as I could truly be. And this time, I didn't have one single nightmare. This will forever be in my memory.

* * *

Review, yes ? :D


	2. Scars

**Summary:** she was a hassle, but she sure as hell was worth it. –Amora&Rufus.

**Disclaimer. –** I don't own anyone else, but Amora. ^-^

* * *

"Scars."

"_I know when you look in the mirror, you hate what you see. Well, let me tell you something. I think you're fucking marvelous. Put the razor away, and let me kiss away the pain."_

I was at my kitchen table, contemplating on what to do. I haven't been on a beach since I was merely ten years old. That was about seven years ago. My wrists are adorned scars, but I view them as the demons I've battled. They were my battle scars. My friends wanted to meet Amora, and they decided to go to the beach. You can't wear long sleeves at the beach. An idea popped into my mind, I could always wear plastic bracelets.

Would she run away? Would she laugh? Would she look at me disgusted? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? Leaving our friendship in ruins; leaving me in ruins. The thought made my stomach lurch, she was too unpredictable. One day she could be smiling and laughing, the next she could be demanding me to make her a 'sammich.' I remember that day perfectly; she put on dress and crown and made me her peasant. She was that psycho.

But, she was sure as hell worth it.

I slipped out to the store to buy some bracelets. This is what had to be done, I had to do it. I don't want to scare the only great thing going for me. She was beautiful, like a red moon. She made my heart skip beats, and my mind spin. My thoughts contained of only her, and it was driving me mad. She was like a star, you can't reach it. And that thought alone was driving me insane.

I told her I was insane, in which she only blinked. She replied with a "Sometimes the insane has to outsane the sane." (Regular show xDDD.) This made no sense to me at all. She gave me a warm smile and shooed the thought away. Her friends decided to come along as well, saying that I hog her all the time. Also saying that she was gift, and shouldn't just be with one person. I'm glad, our friends aren't exactly…normal. Let's end it with that.

Sometimes, I think Amora is a demon from my personal hell. The way she smells like vanilla and cinnamon, her small height yet perfect curves, and her smile. Damn, she's already had me wrapped around her finger. It only took two months. _Two._ She's my dream brought to life. I find her so exhilarating.

I walked into the store, looking for male bracelets. After purchasing plenty, I walked out. I'm ready for tomorrow.

* * *

*…o/o..*

Arriving at the beach in Clover Town was marvelous. The water was crystal blue and the sand was white. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining. Four black bracelets cover each arm, and beige cargo shorts. Alee and Sting arrive shortly after everyone else does. Everyone except Amora is here. I pull my hair into a low ponytail, sighing silently. Where is she?

"Hey, mister! Get me out these damned handcuffs, if you know what's good for ya!" Amora was being pulled by an officer. She was wearing a nude bikini that had a black letter in cursive, 'A'. She had a tattoo on her shoulder; it was a very detailed black feather. Her iridescent hair was in a French braid.

"Amora Kisime! What did you do?" A woman with scarlet hair yelled, scolding 'Mora. "I didn't do anything! This idiot's son touched my butt, so I gave him something to remember."

"You threw my son into a magazine cart!"

"That will teach him not to touch me with his nasty filthy commoner hands!"

We all sweat dropped and the officer let her go. She ran towards me and jumped on my back, "Now! Let's get this party started!"

"I was worried you wouldn't show up." I told her, as I walked towards my friends. She was on my back and had her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry."

I chuckled and breathed out a reply, "I'm just glad you're here."

She beamed and I was breathless.

"Ahem." Sting cleared his throat in his fist. "Amora, meet my friends. The blonde here is Sting, he's arrogant. His girlfriend here is Alee, she's crazy. Just don't touch her chocolate. "

Amora smiled, "Wow, Alee you're beautiful. I'm Amora."

Alee blushed as dark as her hair. "T-Thanks. I think you're very beautiful too, Amora-chan."

"The woman with two buns on her head is named Minerva. That body builder next to her is Orga. The guy standing next to Yukino is Rogue."

We went into the ocean, and my bracelets fell off. I didn't notice at the time, I was too busy having fun with Amora and our friends. She was splashing around and she accidently slipped. I caught her in time, giving her full view of my wrists. She looked at my wrists for a long time, and I felt my hear start hammering. This was it?

She then kissed my wrists and held me tight, I whimpered and put my face in her hair. She looked up at me and said things I'd never forget.

"_I know when you look in the mirror, you hate what you see. Well, let me tell you something. I think you're fucking marvelous. Put the razor away, and let me kiss away the pain."_

That will be forever in my memory.

* * *

Review, yes ? :D


	3. Kiss me gently

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Whoop de fucking doo.

Summary: she's a hassle, but she's sure as hell worth it.

* * *

**_Kiss me gently._**

It was a chilly November night, I was walking alongside Amora. She was talking to me about some movie, but I was distracted. Somehow, we ended up like this. Doing couple things, yet not kissing and such. It was nerve wrecking. I just wanted to pounce on her already, but I knew she wasn't ready for a relationship. It was killing me.

When my friends ask me why we aren't together, I can't think of a logical explanation. I mean, she seems like she wants me to take that chance...but then she pushes me away. I don't know how much I can take. Amora, is such a beautiful girl. If we don't work out there will be someone that will gladly take my place.

"So, I was thinking..Do you like cinnamon?"

I was confused by this random question that captured my attention. "Yes, I like it a lot actually."

She smiled at my response and then took my hand. Her soft small light caramel skin touched mine, causing electric currents throughout my body.

I smiled down at her, "Did I tell you that you looked stunning this evening?"

She blushed lightly, a pretty pink hue covering her round cheeks. "No, but thank you."

I grinned, "Doesn't a queen need her props?"

Her beautiful rainbow eyes brightened, "Someday, you're going to be my king. Will you do that for me, Rufus-kun?"

My heart increased, "I'd be more than happy to become your king, My Highness. Thank you for giving me the honor to."

Amora smiled so big, I thought her face might crack. It made me ecstatic that I caused such a bright smile. What she said next made my life change. "Kiss me gently, Rufus-kun."

I pressed my lips on her plump rosy lips and held her cheek with my hand. Our hearts creating a fast rhythm. I was complete, she was my missing puzzle piece. Even if we are exact opposites, like ying and yang. Eletric signals I felt before, magnafied by a thousand. She smiled into my lips. My arms wrapped around her petite waist, folding her into me.

She was the perfect size. I brought my tongue and licked her bottom lip. She tasted like spicy cinnamon and sweet vanilla. I shivered as she opened her mouth. Our tongues danced sinfully, I was in heaven.

I broke away in desperate need for oxygen. I leaned in forward, our foreheads touching. My breath fanned her face, "I love you Amora Kisime."


End file.
